


Let Go

by BettyBufon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Flirting, Interrogation, Kissing, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Smut, Torture, Torture is a love language for Garak and Julian is canonically obsessed with James Bond, consensual torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: Juian's fascination with espionage piques Garak's attention."There's nothing more intimate than the bond between an interrogatee and his torturer.""Years of training, and I'm dedicating all my skill to breaking you apart, piece by piece.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Let Go

Julian writhes silently, beyond sound now, and Garak watches him. He makes little gasps, the snap of his hips perfectly timed to every shock, each movement automatic and involuntarily. Garak pauses the current, and cards a lazy hand through his hair. The doctor pants, and attempts to curl in on himself.

"Doctor?"

His eyelids flutter. Garak crouches beside him, and examines the line of his body. The quiver of his stomach. The taught muscle of his neck. Garak can read him as easily as if he was naked, though it wouldn't take a tailor to spot the bulge in his pants.

"Let _go,_ doctor," he murmurs.

He jerks his head.

"You're holding back," Garak chides, in a voice both firm and gentle. "Whatever it is-"

Again, Julian shakes his head, and Garak sighs.

"- Then we shall have to try again." He stands, and takes a few paces away from Julian as he holds down the button. There's a low, guttural sound, which climbs to a shout, and Garak turns his head, as if examining a particuarly interesting rock. Julian clenches his teeth together in an attempt to stop the noise, but it only results in a sort of chattering buzzing.

"Give it up, doctor; you know you can't outlast me forever."

Ragged breathing. A moan.

_ "Doctor," _ Garak warns.

The sound morphs into a high, clear scream: then, and only then, does he release his hand from the button. Julian falls back on the bench with a faint whimper, as his body goes limp. The bulge is less obvious now, replaced by a telltale wet patch. Garak crouches down again, while Julian takes deep, shuddering breaths.

"Interesting," Garak murmurs. "I've never seen anyone brought to orgasm from  _ pain _ before." He watches the rise and fall of his chest, as lips part, and he brings out his tongue to wet them.

"You touched… My forehead," Julian croaks, defensively.

"My mistake, doctor. Next time, I will be sure to keep my hands to myself."

Julian glowers, and rolls onto his side, still breathing heavily. "It's not," he addresses the wall, "Very effective."

"Oh, no?" Garak smiles.

"No," Julian grits. "I haven't told you anything."

"Are you sure" Garak murmurs.

_ "... Yes," _ he breathes.

He smiles. "But you've already told me  _ so much." _

Heavy breathing. Julian clenches his fists, no doubt debating whether to ask him or not. Ask him-

"You're a masochist," Garak explains, amiably.

His breath catches, and Garak places a hand on his shoulder, a perfect imitation of the first time they met.

"Really, doctor there's no point trying to hide it from me. If it weren't for the sound proofing on these walls, half the quadrant would know your secret."

"I don't  _ have _ any secrets," the doctor breathes.

"No, I suppose you don't," Garak smooths his fingers through those soft curls. "Not anymore." Julian's long eyelashes flutter, catching the light. His breathing is steading now, so Garak seats himself on the edge of the bench, and cups a hand to the man's chin. "There's nothing more intimate," he whispers, as a finger traces his jaw. "Than the bond between an interrogatee and his torturer."

Julian shivers, and attempts to turn his face away. Garak grips him tighter, pulling his head to the left, so Julian has to twist his body to compensate. He's none too pleased about it, and presses back into the wall, tenting his legs as if that will hide his shame.

"No," Garak places a hand on his knee. "Let me see."

"Garak." Julian whispers, as Garak traces his thigh. The probing touch gets lower, and Julian shudders.

"You didn't need to touch me," he murmurs, appraisingly.

"No," Garak agrees. "But imagine all the  _ fun _ we could have if I did."

He leans down, and captures that sweet mouth with his, as Julian murmurs pleasant nonsense against him. Still, Garak pulls away, and nuzzles into his smooth neck, instead. Hands grasp him, and he lets them. He sees no need to bind him yet, so soon.

"I must have disappointed you," Julian says, a hint of challenge in his voice. Garak gives him a glittering smile.

"Not at all, doctor!  _ Years _ of training, and still, I'm dedicating all my skill to breaking you apart, piece by piece."

"I suppose I should be flattered," Julian says, as he coaxes more kisses from him.

"That," he kisses him, and pulls away, "Remains to be seen.


End file.
